The application generally relates to an airbag arrangement for a vehicle occupant restraint system. More specifically, the application relates to an airbag arrangement including an inflatable airbag having at least one outflow opening.
Airbags of a vehicle occupant restraint system with one or more outflow openings through which gas can flow out of the partially or fully inflated airbag are known. It is possible to control the internal pressure of the airbag using the outflow opening so that the airbag can be filled as a function of characteristic variables that are relevant to the protective effect of the airbag (for example weight and size of the vehicle occupant, severity of the accident).
There is a need for an airbag having an outflow opening that is simple to produce and whose size can be changed in a flexible manner.